A New Start
by Typervader
Summary: Firstfan fic, please leave advice. While being on his own for so long, he meets a little girl who is alone. Now, he takes care of the girl, but meet up with other people. Can they trust these new people after what they been though, both knowing their stories? Or will they leave right away?
1. Bio

Ok, so since this is the very first story, and involves an OC, I should probs tell you about me(my person).

Also, I don't own any thing in here except for ideas that didn't come from the game or show.

**Bio: **

**Name: Chris (Does not like to mention last names) **

**Age: 16**

**Hobbies before: Video games, Nerdy stuff. **

**Background: **

**He has been on his own from the start. When it began, he had no one he knew, and still doesn't know what happened to them. He keeps searching, hoping to find someone. He did meet a group that taught him things to survive better, good knowledge, but the group went crazy and killed his only friends. He escaped, and now works on his own, only going in groups when he has to for a short time. **

**He his not as fit as other people, but he makes up for with a lot of knowledge. He has Medical knowledge, knows how to work with guns, and can hold his own if he has to. When he does join groups, he has a hard time getting along. He has Angry issues and gets mad very easy, and his ADHD doesn't help either. However, he can be nice and caring when he needs to, but also knows the hardships of survival, and does what he needs to most of time. But will that change? **

Let me know what you guys think, ill upload the first part of this soon! Until then, see you guys for another day.


	2. The Girl

Alright, so here it is, the first part. Be aware there will be swear words. Also, its told from Chris's POV.

Just another day to survive, to live. As I awoke, I noticed how it was darker then normal, but I assumed I woke up early.

"Ok, lets check the supplies." I said to myself, out loud. "Ok I have, 3 days of food, 1 days worth of meds, and 2 days of food. I am also out of ammo." I thought, this wasn't looking good for me. I was alone in the woods with low supplies. "I really need to find a group to stock up on or somewhere I can ge…" I was cut off when I heard gunshots nearby. I went to go check out it, making sure the area was safe first. "Well, no walkers, no people, I wonder what caused that gun shot." As I looked around, I saw what caused the gunshot. It was a little girl, younger then me. She had a baby with her? I wanted to play this smart, so I thought I would be careful when I talked to her.

"Hey, kid, you ok?" I asked her.

"Please, just go away, I don't want any trouble, just want to be alone with AJ." AJ? I guess that might be the child.

"Listen, my name is Chris, and I am not here to hurt you." I told her calmly. "Actually, I kinda need some help. Im low and supplies, and I was wondering if you had a group nearby?" I asked her.

"No, I'm alone." She told me. WAIT? She is alone, taking care of a baby? I wonder how old she is.

"Well, maybe we could look for supplies together, um…" I still didn't know her name.

"Clementine." She told me.

"Well, you mind if I call you Clem. How old are you and why are you out here alone? I asked her. She said the same thing back to me rudely. "Ok, no need to get to rude. I'm 16 and I have been alone since this happened." I told her, trying not to remember what happened before.

"I'm 11, and I just came from a group, AJ here is 1." 11? Wow, tough girl, though I guess you would have to be.

"Well, you look tough and can handle yourself, but you and I both know we would have a better change if we stay together, and before you ask, it won't be a group, cause I can tell you have trust issues like the rest of us." I knew how she was, and why.

"Well ok then, but if I see anything I don't like from you, I'm leaving. Fair?" She asked me. I agreed with her.

"So, where should we go first Clem?" We haven't thought about that, but we talked it out for a while, and we choose to head around back towards the city, hoping that by now, it could be easy enough to get supplies. So we headed off, hoping nothing would happen. But of course, it always does.

**Well I hoped you liked the story. This takes place after Season 2 of the Game and Season 2 of the TV show. Spoilers ahead. They will meet people from the past as well! **


	3. Strangers

Well, here it is, part 2. I will be getting into the TV show soon, but will try and add some of the Video game as well.

It's been about 2 days since we met each other. We have both talked about a plan and decided we needed to find a group for a few days soon. As we walked, we came up towards a city, but I don't know which one at this point.

"I think this might be a good place to rest and look around." Clem pointed out.

"Yea, it looks empty and really untouched, who knows what we might find." I added to her statement. So we looked around, seeing what we can find, however, this place has actually been picked clean, a lot. Maybe there were people coming here?

"Chris, get down!" Clem told me. I saw why. 3 people came with a working car! They also had a kid with them.

"I don't think they see us, what's the plan?" She asked. Hmm, we don't want to play this wrong, but maybe we could play it right.

"Well, Clem, we should…" I was interrupted by the sound of a gun being reloaded. This kid, younger then me, but older then Clem, had a gun pointed to her head. I knew I had to surrender myself to save her, so I did.

"What do you want kid? We don't want trouble." We both told him.

"And I don't either. Dad! I found some people over here!" He yelled out.

"What did you find Carl."? The man that must be his father asked. And his name must be Carl.

"2 kids and a baby, get the gun away from them Carl." His dad said to him. At least I don't think their bad people.

"Please, just let us be." Clem said. But this is what we needed wasn't it? A group for a few days.

"We have a group back a ways, come back with us. We have a good setup." He told us.

" Let us talk it out first." I said. We walked away. "Clem, we need this, a group for a few days. We can leave once we got what we need and some rest, but we won't last out here much longer. We will keep a close eye on these people, and leave when needed." She agreed, though she didn't like it at first.

"Alight, we will come with you. But you try anything, we will shoot you." Clem said. She didn't want anything to happen.

So we walked back with them before getting into the car. This is where the questions will begin.

"I'm Rick, this is Carl and Daryl." Rick told us.

"I'm Chris, and this is Clementine and AJ." I told him. I knew what was coming next, so did Clem.

"So, before you come back with us, I have 3 questions for you." He said. "How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? And why?"

That's it for now, I will try and make these longer next time, but for now this is what I can do. I can't track my word limit and I don't know how long it needs to be. First time here lol.


	4. The group

Note: Here is the next part. I am going to be starting on more soon so make sure you watch out for that. I will also try and make them longer as well.

How many people have you killed? That question was in my mind. Both Clem and me have no idea about that of each other. I needed to think, but before I could, Clem spoke out.

"I lost track of walkers." She said. We both agreed on that.

"I have killed 4 people." Clem said. Ok not too bad.

"Why?" Rick said, not seeming surprised.

"He kidnapped me and tried to hurt my friend. My friend got bit, so I made sure he didn't turn. 2 of my friends were fighting, I could've saved one of them, but I didn't. Then I shot the other one cause he was dangerous. " She said. Kenny, Jane, and Lee I thought, the people she told me about. But I knew she had more, but she didn't want to say. Now I had to think, how many people have I killed?

"3." I said. "They were chasing after me and my sister, I killed one of them but they still caught us. I was forced to kill someone in a camp, but I didn't want to. And the other one was trying to kill me and my sister, but I don't think I killed him." I said. He asked one more question.

"Do you work for a man named the Governor?" Oh god, why did he have to mention him of all people? Maybe these guys were trouble.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause we have problems with him." Good, they hate him to. But I will be smart for now and not mention him. I looked at Clem and made sure she knew that as well.

"No." We both said. It was a lie, but we couldn't risk it yet. As we walked back, it looked like Rick was talking to a few other people. Clem and me tried to listen in.

"You sure bringing back more people is a good idea Rick? You remember the last groups we had?" A guy with a crossbow said.

"There just kids, plus they have a baby with them, what harm could they cause?" Rick said.

"Being a kid doesn't mean much, and it could be cover. They could be with the Governor for all we know!" There was that name again. What happened with him and these guys?

"If it will make you feel better Daryl, we will watch them." Rick said. Daryl must be him. "Come on out now, I would like you to meet Daryl." Rick said. "Daryl, this is Chris, Clemetine, and AJ." He said. We walked back to the car with them, that still worked, and we drove back with them. I decided to talk to Clem in private.

"We got to watch our selves, they know the guy that I hate. Keep your eyes open Clem, and if either of us see anything we don't like, we will leave." I told her. She agreed. A few hours later, we drove up to a prison with people out front. "You're not prisoners are you?" I had to ask them. They said no. As we drove in, there were a lot of people that looked at as strangely. As Rick talked it out with the group he was in, both me Clem looked around. He was explaining why we were here. Just then, we both looked in surprise to see someone.

"Is it really you, Clem?"

"I thought you were dead Chris!"

**Sorry this took so long, been busy. I'll get more out coming soon. Also, I am starting a new story soon. Also, who can these two be? **


	5. Unfriendly faces

"Why are you here? To bring me back to him?" I yelled at him. His name was Kyle. He was there and tried to help us escape at first, but then something changed in him. He brought my sister to him.

"Listen, I know I messed up and I know what happened to her, but she's still alive and she needs you Chris!" Kyle told me.

"How do I know I can believe you? You were the reason my 6 year old sister got raped." I didn't want to remember, but I had no choice.

"Who are you talking about?" Rick asked me.

"The, the Governor." I told him.

"But you said you didn't know him."

"I lied. I didn't know what you had with him or what you would think. Yes I was in his camp with my old group and sister. When I tried to escape, this ass over here turned us in, then, he raped my sister in front of me." I said to them.

"I did it to protect myself, and I am sorry. But you got a group now, and we can get both our people back, and look for Clem's friends as well." Kyle told us. I went over to Clem and explained this to her after she talked with a kid named Glenn. We talked over a plan and discussed what we need to do. Later, Glenn and Maggie, a daughter to a farmer, went out, but didn't come back. A girl came and said she knows who has them.

"Well, looks like we need to go get them back." Rick said.

"We should also try and find my sister, and the people Clem might know while we are there." I bought up, hoping he would understand.

"Ok then, we can do that as well. Now, who do we send?" We talked it over for a while about a plan and what we were going to do and who to send. I talked with Clem about the people she might know and that her and me will stick together and leave if we need to. We made up our own plan as well.

"Who is going to watch over AJ for us? And if anything happens to him, anything at all, you will all be dead." We both told them. They told us they had nothing to worry about. So, we sent out the new girl, me, Clem. Rick, Daryl, and some other people I didn't know. Time to back and face him after all this time. I just hope Kyle was lying to me about my sister being alive.

**Time for some ****Bio since I forgot earlier: **

**Kyle: **

**Age: 20 **

**Male **

**Also looked out for people younger then him, but was always careful about what he did, in order to not risk himself. His best friend was Chris while he was in Woodbury. **

**(Don't have a name for her yet."**

**Age: 6**

**Female**

**Chris's sister. A trouble maker, but always just wanted to have fun. **

**Sorry about the bad bio and short story, I have been busy. Next chapter will be longer. Also, leave names for his sister for me. **


End file.
